Parem! Senão Azuki Atira!
by Metal Ikarus
Summary: A única coisa que se coloca entre o amor de Nami e Aiolos é uma semi-deusa muito frustrada com os mulherengos da Olypus High School. Presente de aniversário para a Toriyama Hikari. Parabéns Ju!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu não ganho nada com isso. Exceto alguns bilhões em royalts e direitos autorais... Not... T.T**

Março... Outro mês cruel com aniversários... u.u

A aniversariante da vez é a Ju! Ou como alguns a conhecem aqui: Toriyama Hikari! Yay! n.n

Mas enfim... Eu fiz beeeem em cima da hora Ju-chan. Mil perdões se não ficar bom ok? u.u

No mais... Parabéns Ju! Feliz aniversário! n.n

**PAREM! SENÃO AZUKI ATIRA!**

**By Metal Ikarus**

**Capítulo 01 – Azuki sai a caça!**

Era um apartamento simples. Uma estante de livros de filosofia, um violão e um arco de madeira, incrivelmente talhado. Aiolos estava deitado em sua cama. Seus pensamentos em uma única pessoa. Nami. A filha de Atena da Olympus High.

Só de calça jeans, olhando pela janela, caminhando pelo apartamento como se o tempo não passasse. Sentia falta dela. Mais do que imaginava. O sorriso cálido e a meiguisse da garota marcaram seu coração de uma forma que ele não imaginava ser possível. Sequer tinha uma foto dela pra se lembrar já que o romance dos dois era segredo.

A campainha toca. Aiolos não esperava visita, mas atende a porta. Era Nami, trazendo um vazinho de flores. Ela olha para Aiolos sem camisa e seu rosto enrubesce.

-NAMI? 'O.O'

-A-aiolos... Sensei... X.x

-Espera um segundo! -Bate a porta. -Ai meu Zeus! Que vergonha! x.x

Nami ouve um barulhão de arrumação dentro do apartamento e seu rosto cora mais ainda. Em alguns minutos, Aiolos aparece vestindo uma camisa polo e tênis abrindo a porta.

-Desculpe por isso. Pode entrar, Nami...

O apartamento estava em perfito estado. Não tinha muita bagunça pra começar. Aiolos era organizado. Aiolos já ia fechando a porta quando...

-Ei! Que educação é essa? Nem vê seu irmão aqui quando sua namoradinha tá por perto né? Nunca mais vou escapulir com ela da escola pra vir te ver... -Diz Aiolia sentado na escada com um um sorriso largo estampado no rosto.

-Aiolia? -Diz Aiolos espantado. -Ora... Entre...

-Não... Eu só vim trazer a Nami... Preciso voltar pra escola... Falou mano! -Desce as escadas.

-Ah... Claro...

Aiolos olha encabulado pra Nami que estava tão envergonhada que não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

-Eu... Cheguei em má hora, Aiolos-sensei?

-Ah não! Eu não estava fazendo nada! Hehehe...

Os dois se olham envergonhados.

-Na verdade... Eu estava pensando em você...

Os olhos deles se encontram. Nami estava vermelha como um pimentão.

-Ah! Isso é pro senhor, Aiolos-sensei! -Ela entrega o vazinho de flores.

-Oh... Obrigado... -Ele pega o vazinho. -Obrigado... -Ele sorri e leva o vazinho pra janela e começa a regar.

Nami olha ao redor e vê o apartamento perfeitamente organizado.

-Então, nami? Como vai a escola?

-Está tudo bem... A peça foi... Bem legal... -Ela sorri timidamente.

-Ah sim... Espero que tenha gostado de participar. Teatro é uma atividade muito boa.

-Sim. Eu gostei...

Aiolos de repente, se vira pra ela, parando de regar as flores.

-Está com fome, Nami?

-Um pouquinho...

-Vamos sair pra tomar café da manhã? Tem uma padaria aqui que tem pãezinhos deliciosos...

-Tudo bem!

Os dois caminham pela calçada de mãos dadas. Eram o casal mais incomum do local com certeza. Nami era muito bonita e chamava a atenção dos homens. Aiolos chamava a atenção das mulheres. Mas ambos pareciam ter olhos apenas um para o outro.

Chegaram a padaria e o cheiro de pão fresco invadia suas narinas. Sentaram-se no balcão e pediram pães doces com suco de laranja. Conversaram por uma hora sem ver o tempo passar. Sem notar, Aiolos esbarra a mão na mão de Nami. Os dois quase morrem de vergonha. E de repente, a felicidade de Nami escapa de seu rosto por um instante.

-O que foi Nami...?

-Sinto sua falta na escola, Aiolos-sensei...

-Eu também sinto a sua... -Ele ergue o rosto dela segurando em seu queixo. Os lábios se aproximando aos poucos.

-Alto lá! -Diz uma voz da porta da padaria.

Os dois olham pra porta e se deparam com Azuki. Trajada em suas roupas de Miko, com a Katana embainhada na cintura, olhar feroz e tempestuoso e expressão de poucos amigos.

-Azuki-chan? O que está fazendo aqui?

-Impedindo-a de cometer o maior erro da sua vida, Nami! Apaixonar-se por um homem! Um safado sem vergonha que só vai te usar e jogar fora!

-Hãm... Azuki... Você não deveria estar na aula? -Pergunta Aiolos.

-Onde eu deveria estar não é da sua conta, pervertido! Prepare-se!

Azuki avança pra cima de Aiolos, prestes a sacar a Katana e atacar Aiolos. Mas o ex-professor se esquiva caindo sentado no chão e o balcão da padaria recebe o destino que o professor teria. As pessoas começam a correr da padaria apavoradas.

-Azuki! Quer parar? -Grita o professor assustado.

A Katana de Azuki já se eletrificava enquanto ela aponta a espada pra Aiolos.

-Azuki-chan! Pare! Não vê que o professor Aiolos não é assim?

-Há! São todos bonzinhos e todos falam manso... Mas só tem uma coisa que eles pensam quando vem pra cima da gente... Agora, este professorzinho de meia-tingela vai pensar nisso pra sempre! Pela falta que vai fazer!

Aiolos tenta se esquivar como pode da Katana mortal, salta para trás de um balcão da lanchonete que é partido ao meio pela espada da filha de Zeus. Ailos encurralado, pega uma espátula da grelha onde fritavam os hamburgueres e defende o golpe de Azuki.

-Pode correr, mas não pode se esconder, maldito! Não vou deixar você usar minha amiga!

-Acalme-se... Azuki...! -Aiolos sentia a eletricidade correndo da espada para a espátula e desta pra seu braço.

De repente, Nami golpeia a espada, com o bracelete de prata do ante-braço, afastando Azuki de Aiolos.

-Pare Azuki-chan! Aiolos-sensei não é mal!

-Abra os olhos Nami! Ele é um calhorda como todos os outros!

-Não é não! Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu a você, Azuki-chan! Mas não vou deixar você machucar Aiolos-sensei!

Nami se coloca em posição de combate. Azuki arma a espada.

-Eu vou impedí-la Nami... Quer queira...Quer não... Você me agradecerá no futuro!

Nami já começava a fazer cálculos na sua mente. Cada cenário passava diante dos seus olhos como uma sessão de slides. Iniciar com ataque estocado, corte horizontal, vertical de cima pra baixo... Cada ataque seguido... A mente de Nami trabalhava como um computador. Seu senho franzido como Azuki jamais vira antes. Na primeira vez que lutaram com Bokens (NA.: Espadas de madeira para prática de Kendô) houve um empate. Agora, Nami estava desarmada e não tinha os poderes elétricos de Azuki. Então, ela precisaria ter cuidado extra com estes.

-Não vai lutar? Então luto eu!

Azuki avança pra cima de Nami. Corte vertical de cima pra baixo. O próximo ataque seria um corte diagonal de baixo pra cima. E um diagonal inverso a este. Solução: Esquiva ou defesa com os braceletes. Esquivar era perigoso. Bloquear o primeiro golpe com os braceletes é mais eficiente. Usar a força de Azuki contra ela mesma.

Esperar que Azuki esteja cega de ódio, ignorando a serenidade fria dos samurais e aproveitar-se disso. Nami cruza os braços sobre a cabeça, no instante do golpe, relaxando o corpo para trás até deitar-se de costas. Na velocidade de Azuki ela se deixaria levar pelo impulso e é aí que Nami apoiaria o pé no abdome dela e a atiraria pra trás.

Execução da estratégia perfeita. Azuki terminou estatelada com as costas na parede. Nami se levanta.

-Já chega Azuki-chan! Eu não quero lutar com você!

-Hehehe... Ótimo... Não lute... Estou exatamente onde queria estar...

Nami observa que agora, Aiolos estava ferido atrás de Azuki. E a filha de Zeus sorria confiante.

-Agora, eu só preciso acabar com a raça dele, Nami.

-Não Azuki-chan... Resista a tentação de machucar Aiolos-sensei, ou assim que se virar pra atacá-lo, estará de costas pra mim! E eu não vou me importar de acertá-la pelas costas! Acha que eu não calculei tudo de antemão?

-Você me atacaria pelas costas, semi-deusa da justiça? Como os tempos mudam... Eu não acho que esteja blefando. A questão é... Você pode me acertar antes de eu acertá-lo? Mesmo que me ataque, se não for rápida o bastante, ele morre. E eu venço.

-Onde está sua honra de samurai Azuki-chan? Você envergonha o samurais!

-Você ainda vai me agradecer por isso tola!

Azuki se vira e Nami pensa que ela vai atacar Aiolos. Nami corre o mais rápido que pode pra interceptar o golpe, mas Auzki se vira disparando um relâmpago contra Nami através da espada. A filha de Atena atravessa a vidraça e cai do lado de fora da padaria.

-Jamais questione minha honra de samurai, Nami... -Ela se vira pra Aiolos. -E quanto a você... Levante-se... Vou te matar num duelo de honra!

Azuki atira outra Katana pra Aiolos.

-Azuki... Ouça... Eu amo a Nam...

-Nem ouse! Vocês homens só querem saber de usar as mulheres! Pois eu não vou permitir isso com a minha melhor amiga!

_"Atenção, terroristas! Aqui é a polícia! Joguem suas armas e saiam com as mãos para cima!"_

-Maldição. A polícia... Preciso me livrar deles... Não saia daí, eu ja volto...

Azuki sai da padaria com a Katana na mão. O céu começa a escurecer e trovejar.

_"Largue sua arma!"_

Os olhos de azuki brilham de eletricidade e ela Azuki invoca um relâmpago que atinge seu corpo, eletrificando-o.

-Dêem o fora daqui!

Os policiais estão boquiabertos.

_"Atirem!"_

Um dos policiais por fim dá a ordem e Azuki intensifica a eletricidade de seu corpo, bloqueando as balas, explodindo viaturas e causando destruição ao redor. Os policiais sairam correndo feito loucos por todos os lados. Um helicóptero da polícia acaba decidindo se afastar com medo da tempestade que se aproxima. Azuki, por fim, anula a eletricidade que cobre seu corpo e olha ao redor, procurando por Aiolos e Nami. Eles não são encontrados em lugar nenhum.

-Como eu disse, Nami... Vocês podem correr, mas não podem se esconder!

Continua...

Nami e Aiolos em fuga! Azuki louca de pedra! Como os seres humanos vão encarar este duelo de titãs? E mais importante... Como os deuses vão encarar a notícia de dois semi-deuses num jogo de gato e rato pela cidade? Descubra no próximo capítulo do presente de níver da Ju!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer: Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu não ganho nada com isso. Exceto alguns bilhões em royalts e direitos autorais... Not... T.T**

Reviews!

**Pure-Petit-chan:** Azuki é fogo heim Pure-Petit? Não imaginei que ela daria pano pra manga desse jeito... XD

**Toriyama Hikari:** Será que a Azuki enxergará os verdadeiros sentimentos da Nami? O.O

Acho que o capítulo ficou pequeno demais né Ju? Mas foi de coração tá? n.n

**Capítulo 02 – Nami em fuga**

**-Apartamento de Aiolos-**

Nami coloca Aiolos na cama. Estava pouco ferido, mas muito fraco devido aos relâmpagos de Azuki. Ela repousa-o na cama e se ajoelha ao seu lado.

-Não se preocupe Aiolos-sensei... Eu vou cuidar de você...

Um céu tempestuoso e coberto de nuvens, assume o lugar do céu azul e calmo de antes e ruge com trovões. Nami se assusta e corre pra janela. Não podia ser outra pessoa senão Azuki Kaminari. A semi-deusa mais zangada da Olympus High. E ela estava zangada.

-Azuki-chan! Por que quer machucar Aiolos-sensei? Ele não fez mal pra mim!

-Mas vai fazer! Isso é o que homens fazem! E eu vou fazer ele de exemplo pra todos aqueles professores pervertidos da escola! Ninguém vai machucar minha melhor amiga!

-Azuki-chan... Não vê que Aiolos-sensei é bom?

Nami salta da janela diante de Azuki.

-E eu... E eu... Eu am...

-Não diga! Não fale isso!

Azuki leva a mão a Katana. Nami dá um passo pra trás, mas logo ergue os punhos com um olhar determinado no rosto. Aquele olhar que fazia até mesmo Azuki vacilar no momento de uma luta.

-Você está realmente determinada a protegê-lo, amiga?

-Sim! Com a minha vida se for preciso!

Nami começa a fazer cálcuclos novamente. O cenário inteiro de luta se passando em sua mente. Mesmo desesperada como estava, diante de Azuki, Nami ainda conseguia fazer cada cálculo de seus movimentos em velocidade inacreditável.

Surpreendendo Azuki, Nami dá o primeiro passo. Azuki é uma estudante muito forte de kenjutsu, mas Nami é superior em artes marciais. Ela precisa desarmar a amiga se quiser nivelar mais a luta. Contando que Azuki não use seus poderes de filha de Zeus também.

Mas Azuki estava usando os poderes de filha de Zeus. Pelo menos numa forma mais moderada. Nami podia ver as correntes elétricas correndo pela lâmina da espada. O golpe de Azuki é desferido na horizontal. Nami salta por cima de Azuki, caindo de pé às costas dela. Azuki gira o corpo aproveitando o movimento do golpe pra atacar Nami às suas costas. A filha de Atena se agacha, evitando a lâmina da espada e golpeia o queixo de Azuki.

A filha de Zeus cambaleia pra trás e concentra relâmpagos em sua mão esquerda disparando-os sucessivamente contra Nami. Nami usa os braceletes de prata em seus pulsos pra bloquear os ataques. Por isso azuki não esperava. Ela não conseguia imaginar como Nami era tão habilidosa por trás daquele exterior frágil e tímido.

Azuki decide atacar novamente com a espada quando Nami bloqueia a lâmina com seus braceletes usando tanta força que a espada da filha de zeus é lançada pra fora de suas mãos. Azuki dispara relâmpagos contra Nami, que os evita usando sua agilidade e saltando pra trás.

Azuki redireciona um relâmpago contínuo que corta o asfalto na direção de Nami. A filha de Atena rola pelo chão pra evitar o ataque e corre na direção de Azuki. Relâmpagos caem do céu e Nami os evita correndo em zigue-zague. Nami salta e desfere um chute em Azuki.

A filha de Zeus se esquiva e soca o estômago de Nami que cai no chão sentindo o golpe.

-Pensou que eu era boa de luta apenas com a espada? Eu também sei karatê!

-Algo que eu não esperava Azuki-chan...

Agora, Nami se coloca de pé. As duas estão em postura de luta. Não hesitam nem um segundo e iniciam a luta ao mesmo tempo como se fosse um movimentocoreografado. O combate parecia equilibrado, mas Nami estava levando a luta da forma que queria. Após algumas trocas de golpes, Nami usa toda sua força pra dar um soco em Azuki que a atira pra trás, de costas no chão.

-Nami...

-Deixe Aiolos-sensei em paz Azuki-chan...

-Você não entende mesmo não é? Eu estou fazendo isso pro seu bem!

-Aiolos-sensei não vai me machucar como você foi machucada... Ele gosta de mim...

Azuki vê o sorriso sincero de Nami e não consegue deixar de duvidar. Como Nami podia estar tão feliz enquanto ela teve de sofrer tanto? Quando ela teve de se apaixonar pelo maior mulherengo da escola? Por que o mundo não era justo pra ela?

-Por que está assim, Azuki-chan? -Nami senta-se ao lado dela. Azuki nunca pareceu tão fragilizada.

-Eu me apaixonei pelo Milo, Nami...

Nami leva um susto com aquela declaração e abraça a amiga.

-Não fique triste... Pelo que ouço dele, você não é a primeira a ser enganada, Azuki-chan...

Aiolos, cambaleando, sai da sua casa e escuta a conversa. As duas não o notam lá.

-É... Mas teve de acontecer comigo... E eu não consigo me interessar por nenhuma outra pessoa senão ele... Droga! Meu avô bem que me avisou!

-Avisou o que?

-Homens... Só sabem usar as mulheres e descartá-las... Eu não quero ficar aqui, Nami... Eu quero voltar pro Japão... Esquecer tudo...

-Não desista ainda Azuki-chan... Você vai conseguir superar esse amor... E encontrar alguém que realmente te mereça...

-Você acha...?

Nami acena um sim com a cabeça. Aiolos pigarrea e as duas finalmente percebem a presença dele. Elas se levantam encabuladas e sem graça.

-Professor Aiolos... -Nami se curva. -Minhas sinceras desculpas... Por favor... Faça minha amiga feliz...

Azuki pega a espada e devolve a bainha. Ela se curva e se despede dos dois, partindo em seguida.

-Então... Pode me dizer o que foi isso? -Pergunta Aiolos confuso.

-Crescimento pessoal. Eu acho...

-Nosso encontro foi um desastre não é? Achei que poderíamos curtir uma praia...

-Ah eu não colocaria desta forma... O está apenas começando não é?

-Mas o humor de Azuki ainda não clareou o céu...

-Eu não me importo... Eu só quero estar mais perto do senhor Aiolos-sensei...

Aiolos cora com o sorriso sincero de Nami.

-Ok. Eu também quero passar mais tempo com você Nami... -Aiolos sorri e eles seguram na mão um do outro.

-Então, vamos continuar o nosso encontro.

Aiolos abraça Nami e gentilmente beija os lábios da garota. A distância, Azuki vê a amiga sorrindo e ela mesma não consegue evitar de sorrir. Em seguida, ela pega um papel onde haviam cinco nomes.

(X) Aiolos

( ) Máscara da Morte

( ) Afrodite

( ) Kanon

( ) Milo

-Isso cuida do primeiro pervertido... Agora para o próximo da lista! -Diz Azuki guardando a lista no kimono e partindo.

O fim...? O.O


End file.
